Come in With the Rain
by katierosefun
Summary: Everyone has their bad days...and on a particularly horrible day for Ahsoka, Anakin finds away to cheer up his Padawan. Cover art belongs to Renny08 on DeviantART. (Title changed.)


**Hey fellow SWCW fans! It is I, Katierosefun! *applause* teehee. :P So, I love Star Wars so super much and I've already posted a short story on it before, called 'I Hate the Beach' and I'm posting another short story...! :) However, after I'm done with my Hunger Games story that I'm writing right now is finished, I will be posting my first-ever actual, long, Star Wars the Clone Wars fan fiction, so stay in tuned for that! For those of you who already read 'I Hate the Beach' and reviewed and faved and followed it, thank you so super much, I hope you'll like this story. If you didn't read my other story, I hope you can check it out. Thanks! *Star Wars geeks rules da galaxy! Mwa-ha-ha-ha* **

"You may leave now, Padawan Tano." Master Windu says coldly.

I glanced down at my apprentice and friend, Ahsoka Tano. She stiffened and nodded slowly, walking out of the room.

"You didn't need to be so harsh on her." I say as soon as she left.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at me but I didn't bother acknowledging it.

"She disobeyed orders and got many troopers killed. The least she can do is stay away from the battlefront." Windu says dismissively. "Everyone has their bad days." I snapped.

The council fell quiet under my outburst and I hung my head.

"My apologies, masters." I say, feeling my face burn. "If you will excuse me, I need to tend to my Padawan."

I walked out of the room, sighing.

Today was not a good day for Ahsoka and me.

We were fighting what was supposed to be a quick battle on Kamino, the clone trooper's base and home. It was that Separatist gunships had tried to take over the moon once more, even though they had failed many times before.

Our mission was simple—Bring reinforcements to protect Kamino.

Only, the mission's result wasn't simple at all. Apparently, Ahsoka had not listened or taken heed of my orders to stand down and had brought herself into a load of trouble and for her squadron.

Even though we managed to win the battle, many soldiers were lost…all because of Ahsoka's mistake.

Of course, none of the troopers were that hard on Ahsoka…they knew that she was still very young and that everyone has days where everything goes wrong, but all the same, I noticed that no one bothered to talk to Snips…except Captain Rex, but that was only because he was a good friend of hers.

"It's fine, kid." Rex had told Ahsoka reassuringly. "You saved many lives, all the same."

Ahsoka had nodded, but I could tell that only half of Rex's words had registered into her head.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to go look for Ahsoka, and try to console her somehow.

I walked around, hoping that I could spot her, only with no success. I walked into our shared quarters, but didn't find her there.

I searched throughout the library, but there wasn't a sign of the Togaruta anywhere.

I wrung my hands nervously, now becoming a bit annoyed at my fruitless search until I spotted her slim figure leaning against the pillars of the Temple's entrance.

I smiled to myself and walked out to her. She was watching the Coruscant rain drip down from the storm clouds above.

"You alright, Snips?" I whispered, coming up from behind.

Ahsoka startled and looked over her shoulder to face me. "Hey, Master." She says sadly and turns her attention back to the rain.

"You know, when you're upset, paying attention to the sadder things in the world will make you feel all but more depressed." I said and Ahsoka smirked half-heartedly. "Who said that I was upset?" She asks defensively.

I sighed and answered, "I can already feel that you're troubled, Snips. Might as well not lie about it."

Ahsoka turned to me and I was surprised when I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't believe I did that!" She cries out. "I should have listened…but I didn't! I thought that I had it under control, but I guess I got cocky and…now there are a bunch of people dead…under MY name, Master!"

Tears gently crawled down her face and she began shaking. I let out a breath and brought Ahsoka into a hug. "Ahsoka, it's okay." I whispered and she buried her head into my tunic. "I can't believe it…" She whispered through sobs and I stroked her lekkus comfortingly.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Snips…blast it, everyone knows that I make more mistakes than probably every Jedi in the Temple combined." I say and a little giggle came out of my Padawan despite the fact that she was still crying.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you make mistakes…you're still a great Jedi." She says and I grinned at her. "See? Every great Jedi makes mistakes…and Snips, you're going to be a great Jedi too." I chuckled. "All thanks to my teaching, that is."

Ahsoka gave me a small smile and whispered, "Thanks, Anakin." I broke away from her and replied, "No problem. But you know how we should end this day?"

Ahsoka wiped at her eyes and asks, "How?" I grinned and grabbed her hands, running out from underneath the Temple and feeling the rain drip down on us.

"Dancing in the rain!" I yelled gleefully and Ahsoka shrieked, shielding herself from the rain.

"Master, this is crazy!" She protested but I shrugged. "Come on, Snips!" I say and Ahsoka grinned. She ran up to me and twirled around, spraying water all over ourselves.

We ran around each other, laughing hard whenever thunder rumbled in the skies.

"Skyguy, this is officially the BEST idea you ever had." Ahsoka said, sighing as we watched lighting split the clouds. I gave her a smirk. "Don't I always have the best ideas?" I ask and I twirled her around once more.

We were in the middle of having a miniature tag game in the rain when Obi-wan, my former master, came up to us. He was frowning and his arms were crossed, but there was an unmistakable twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You two get out of the rain this instant!" He says firmly and Ahsoka giggled. Obi-wan sighed and stomped out in the rain, grabbed our hands, and dragged us back in the Temple.

"You both are going to get sick if you keep going out in that sort of weather." Obi-wan says, shaking his head. Ahsoka smiled and shrugged. "It was fun, Master." She says cheerfully and skipped off towards the direction of our quarters.

Obi-wan looked over to me, raising a red eyebrow.

"We were having fun." I admitted. "I can see that." Obi-wan replied, giving me a gentle smile. "You better clean yourself up, before you catch your death."

I smirked and walked off to my quarters, where I found Ahsoka already lying down on her bed, drifting into sleep.

I sat down next to her and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Skyguy." She whispered and I held her hand. "No problem, Snips." I said softly.

She giggled and whispered, "I think the entire Temple heard us playing in the rain." I grinned. "You think?" I ask.

Ahsoka sat up and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You're the best, Anakin." She says softly and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

I smiled down at her and whispered, "I know, Snips. I know."

**A/N: How did I do? Please please please review! :) I want to know how I did, and if I was accurate in this story...please! :) Thanks!**


End file.
